Greater Federation of Earth
The''' Greater Federation of Earth and the Outer-Solar Systems', also known as the' Greater Earth Federation Constituent State or just the Earth Federation, was the name of the regional administration representing Earth and its interstellar territory since the amalgamation of the five mainland mega-states: The Asian Coalition Sphere, the United American Continent, the Europa Union, the Federation of African States and Oceania. It was one of the five founding states of the Reformed Union of Planets, one of the most powerful interstellar states in known space, and currently a powerhouse in its own respective region. History '''First formation The government was formed in 2128, following its final unification process, in which the last of Earth’s continents, the African continent became the last unified mega-state. There was a sixth proposed mega-state during the unification process, the Unified Scandinavian Realm''' (USR), which encompassed all of the Scandinavian nations and Antarctica, however, the plan was scrapped and merged with the Europa Union under the jurisdiction of the old United Nations. Following the victory of Humanity and her ally the Belan Union against the Fifth Darkramok Empire in the Great War of 2161, and the eventual human occupation of the Empire, Earth’s esteem as a rising interstellar power was set. In 2272, then Commander of the Greater Earth Federation Herriot Salamante ended the 91-year-rule on the Darkramok people, and introduced laws that would improve and bond the two races in the future. One of the most notable was the Anti-Discrimination and Segregation Act against Sentient Species, a law that would then be assimilated, but later abandoned, to the United Confederacy of Species, following Earth’s integration to the empire. '''Discontinuation and eventual revival The Greater Federation, being pressured by the United Confederacy of Species’ High Council of Twelve, the de facto leader of then most powerful empire in the High Region, and after the exchange in conflicts alongside the Belan Union against the Confederacy, renounced its right as an independent state and submitted as a Confederacy Protective Common in mid-2274. In 2440, it was the youngest member to gain the Premier Specie status in the Confederacy in recent galactic time. The status ascension meant that a Protective Common state could now retain its own regional independent government, thus the re-establishment of the Federation in 2441. Quadrant War In 2460, after the meaningless and destructive Borders War of the Confederacy against the major powers in the Minor Region, Earth Prime secretly ceased its support to the Confederacy, and was among the first five Premier Specie planets to create the Reformation Society, a restructuring movement aimed at a Confederacy without the corruption, the imperialistic ideas and the rule of the passive-xenophobic High Council of Twelve. The Secession Crisis broke out in 2465, with the formal establishment of the Reformed Union of Planets by the original movement founders: the Aselldorys, the Belan, the Eskion, the Jarr, and the Humans on Selanthy. Earth Prime fleets were among the forces in the Union War Against the Confederacy in 2479 and the eventual Quadrant War of 2480. Marcus K’razumo Francis, a Human, was one of the commanding officers in both of the wars and was responsible for the entry of the Powers Alliance , a military alliance of Minor Region governments that fought the Confederacy in the Borders War, and the Kessios Confederation as allies of the Union. Earth as of 2569 was a governmental structure of the Greater Earth Federation Constituent State of the Reformed Union of Planets. Current structure See also: Greater Earth Federation territories and colonies After the Quadrant War, the title Commander of the Greater Federation of Earth was changed to Governor-General, to apply for the structural changes when Earth became a Union state. The United American Continent’s New York Division was one of the three capitals of the Greater Federation. Being the legislative capital, the Earth Congressional was located there, while the seat of the Governor-General was located in Paris, Europa Union and the Regional Defense Force was headquartered in Tokyo Megacity, Asian Coalition Sphere. Following the post-war restructuring of the Reformed Union of Planets, Earth was chosen as one of the two capitals, with the second being the Belan Commonwealth, replacing the temporary war capital Selanthy in the Minor Region. New York Division had been known throughout the quadrant as the ‘Iron Heart of the Union’, for its role as the military, judiciary and diplomatic force of the Reformed Union of Planets, with the United Command Armada and the Reformed Union Supreme Court headquarters located in the Division. E’lor of the Belan Commonwealth, on the other hand, was known as the ‘Head of the Union’, for its executive and legislative roles, with the Seat of the President of the Reformed Union of Planets and the Union Council located in the city. Politicians * Commander Ella Gobnik '''(2062-2153) * Commander '''Roland Darling Holton * Commander Herriot Salamante (2280) * Governor-General Gregory Ulklin (2569)